The Order of Today and Yesterday
by BelleDayNight
Summary: The Order of today and the Order of 17 years ago. Once more there are dark times in the wizarding world. The Order remains the only hope for mankind. Post HBP. The story behind R.A.B. Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Order of Today and Yesterday**

Summary: The Order of today and the Order of 17 years ago. Once more there are dark times in the wizarding world. The Order remains the only hope for mankind. Post HBP. The story behind R.A.B. Cannon pairings.

Obviously I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own these characters.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Remus J. Lupin ran his fingers through his increasingly graying hair. He continued to lean against the damp wall of the cave he was currently searching. Living with the werewolves for the past year had taken its toll upon him, both physically and mentally. The death of Dumbledore made him wonder if there was any point to leading a double life.

Then of course there was Nymphadora to ponder. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to concentrate on his environment. However, his thoughts continued to drift for a moment to a week prior.

Harry had shown him the false Slytherin horcrux. It was curious. The question about the identity of R.A.B. stayed constantly in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if it were someone he once knew.

He heard the sound of a quiet 'pop' behind him in the darkness. He whirled around to face the intruder, wand at the ready, already having an idea of who would have followed. The bubble gum pink hair and bright smile were a beacon in the darkness. He lowered his wand with a frown marring his handsome face. "Wotcher, Remus."

"Tonks, what are you doing here?" He couldn't hide the trace of annoyance that found its way to his voice. He watched as she scrunched up her eyes and contorted her nose to that of a wolf. Remus couldn't help but crack a smile.

Tonks turned her nose back to its normal shape and smiled cheerfully while surveying the cave with her sharp eyes. She shrugged at Remus, "I told you they would be gone."

"You shouldn't have come."

"I'm an Auror, I hardly need you to protect me," Tonks replied cheerfully, casting an illumination spell to light up the cave's interior. She was satisfied that they were indeed alone before facing the annoyed older man.

"I don't need you to protect me either," Remus informed her rather bluntly. He and Tonks walked out of the cave, side-by-side.

"I had a feeling they would have abandoned this area by now," Tonks commented, trying to break the uneasy silence that had fallen between them.

"I'm afraid Fenrir Greyback recognized me at Hogwarts," Remus agreed. The memory of the battle that eventually led to the death of his hero weighed heavily upon his heart. He began to grind his teeth as the horror of Snape's betrayal replayed over and over again.

"Stop thinking about it," Tonks bit her lip, looking over at Remus in concern. She reached out to touch his elbow, trying not to flinch at the hard look in his pale eyes. "Let's head back and report to the others."

Remus looked down at the small, but strong hand clutching his elbow. He took a deep breath to calm himself. The Order couldn't afford to lose another member so he would have to remain focused. It did no good to dwell on past mistakes or irreversible losses.

"Bill is there," Tonks supplied, hoping the little bit of good news she had to share would help. She had avoided the topic of his wedding. It seemed inappropriate to ask Remus to be her date in such times of darkness, especially after his reaction to her proclamation of love for him.

Lupin looked back at the empty cave, realizing no good would come of associating with the werewolves anymore. The two apparated together and disappeared from the former wolves' den. It didn't take long before they were walking through the door of the highly secure Black residence.

The familiar pang of loss hit Remus hard as he walked down the halls of his best friend's inherited house. The sounds of members of the Order of the Phoenix helped fight his despair. There was still hope as long as the Order survived.

He felt Tonks move her hand from his elbow down to his hand. He didn't protest when she held it and gave a comforting squeeze before releasing it and skipping down the hall to the loud kitchen area. Her gesture caused the corner of his lip to curl. The woman was nearly as stubborn as Sirius was when it came to getting her way.

"Hey Professor Lupin," a familiar voice greeted. Lupin turned his attention from the retreating form of the pink haired Auror to see a young man he hadn't seen in a few years. He happened to notice a sport's magazine tucked under the man's arm that gave away his identity. He could only think of one person more obsessed with Quidditch than his old friend James Potter.

"Good evening Mr. Woods," Lupin rejoined politely. The two fell into step together, heading in the direction of the den. "I didn't realize you had joined the Order."

Oliver Woods shrugged with a boyish grin and good humor in his dark eyes. "With all that's been happening, the Quidditch season was canceled this year. I needed to find something to do with my time." He gestured towards the fireplace where Harry sat, pouring over a book about Occlumency. "I caught word from my best Seeker that he was looking for some men willing to fight against You-Know-Who."

"You can say Voldemort," Harry called from the fire, surprising Oliver, who thought he wasn't listening. Harry looked up and gave Remus Lupin, his father's last best friend a facsimile of a grin.

"Right Potter," Oliver answered. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I'll just go see if Katie needs any help." He retreated towards the noisy kitchen, leaving the two men alone.

Harry looked past Remus towards a chair and said a spell silently, with a flick of his wand. The chair came skidding across the floor, halting beside him at the hearth. "Have a seat," he offered Lupin.

Lupin took the offered chair, impressed with the skill Harry had learned to master. The young man was able to cast spells silently with a proficient ease. The real battle lay within keeping his thoughts secret from a powerful wizard.

"The wolves are gone," Remus informed him.

Harry glanced back up from his book, emerald green eyes meeting Remus' pale blue ones. As always, the combination of James' face with Lily's eyes caused Remus' heart to skip a beat. A brief smile flashed across Harry's lips. "You already knew that. You were just wanting to get away from Tonks."

"Didn't work," Remus muttered under his breath.

Harry burst out laughing. "You know you love her," he smiled a genuine smile this time as he settled back to relax.

"That may be true, but this is hardly the time," Remus continued logically.

Fred and George came walking through the den on their way towards the kitchen. The two were discussing a few more ideas that originally were being used to sell objects of mischief. Their ingenious ways were now being put to use to create weapons for the Order to use against the Death Eaters.

"You're the only one concerned about logic," Fred called, catching Remus' statement. He and George continued on, not waiting for a response.

"I never would have thought that Fred and George would be responsible for me keeping my sanity," Harry commented, returning to his book.

Lupin closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Ever since the Dementors had been on the loose, the air was constantly frigid. "I've been thinking about R.A.B."

Harry set aside the book, dog-earing the page he was on. The passing thought of Hermoine's disapproving look flashed before his eyes. "Do you know him?"

"I'm not sure, but, and this is a bit far fetched," Remus started.

"You never know," Harry argued.

"I think it may have been Sirius' brother."

Harry nodded his head, but didn't say anything for a few short moments. "Hermoine said the same thing." He looked behind him towards the fire and wished, not for the first time, that he could talk to Sirius.

"I know, I miss him too," Remus said, reading his thoughts.

Harry opened up the book again.

Lupin burst out laughing and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "I didn't have to use magic to read your thoughts." Harry's face flushed, as he realized his mistake. "But do feel free to study." Remus walked through the den towards the kitchen, in a better mood, and ready to face the other members of the Order to give his report.

**oooooOOOOoooo**

**17 YEARS AGO**

Sirius Black rode his flying motorcycle high in the sky, trying to rid himself of the stress that had been building up. He felt torn. He knew that belonging to the Order was important. He would gladly sacrifice his own life for the innocent ones Voldemort and his Death Eaters were destroying mercilessly.

The last battle he engaged in that night was too vivid in his memory. He and his brother, Regulus had faced off against one another. He never would have thought he would be fighting his own brother.

Andromeda (and her family) and Regulus were the only members of the Blacks that he still cared for. His favorite uncle had died a few years ago, leaving a small fortune to be split between Andromeda and himself. He had disowned the rest of his family during the summer of his sixth year, being adopted in everyway except by name, by the Potters.

It didn't matter though. He still couldn't kill his own brother. Of course, Sirius had never killed anyone in his life, but he knew that if he faced his brother again it would be a duel to the death. The Death Eaters called out Unforgiveable Curses like Christmas carols.

The very thought that the dark eyed little brother that he loved in his youth had become such a corrupt wizard seared at Sirius' very soul. Prongs tried to offer support, but he was a new father and needed to concentrate on his family's wellbeing. Moony was sympathetic, but tonight was the night after the full moon, so he was indisposed.

Wormtail would have been Sirius' next choice to confide his feelings, but lately he had been withdrawn. He landed his bike outside of the infirmary where Remus was recovering. A tired werewolf was better than no one.

He found Remus looking older than his years, a few grey hairs sneaking into his dark blond hair. He gave a lazy twist of his wand hand, sending a chair over towards Moony's bed.

Remus cracked open an eye wearily when he heard his best friend sit heavily in the chair beside him. "Something on your mind, Padfoot?"

Sirius idly twirled his wand between his dexterous fingers. "Just checking up to see how you are this evening." He stuck his wand inside his pocket and ran his fingers over his short dark hair and grinned cheekily at his friend.

"Same as I am every night after the full moon," Remus replied dryly. He struggled to sit up in his bed. He scrutinized Sirius closely. "What happened?"

"We had a run in with some Death Eaters earlier," Sirius explained.

Remus couldn't help an involuntary gasp as he pictured more members of the Order falling to their deaths while he was lying useless in a hospital bed.

Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh and waved away Remus' concern. "Nobody died," he sobered quickly. "I fought Regulus."

"I see," Lupin replied, unsure what to say. It seemed to him it would be best if he let Sirius talk. As usual, he was correct in reading his friend.

The grey eyes of his friend looked far away. "I really don't think he's evil. I can't help but think there is still good in him." He laughed bitterly to himself. "He always wanted to make everyone happy."

"Too bad he had to grow up in your parent's house." Remus commented.

"Exactly," Sirius agreed. "He has a good heart. And tonight, I'm certain that I saw regret in his eyes." He shrugged. "Its not like you can hand in a letter of resignation to Voldemort though."

"No it's not," Remus agreed.

Sirius glanced towards the open window of the infirmary room towards the moon, a sliver past being full in the lunar cycle. "I just wish I could know what was going on in his mind. You know what I mean, Moony?"

Remus tried to lighten the somber mood by cracking a joke. "Perhaps if you actually studied in school you would have learned how to see people's thoughts."

Sirius gave another bark-like laugh, grey eyes twinkling in mirth at his friend. He was glad he came to see Remus this night. "I suppose learning to become an Animagi was a small feat. Also I should be ashamed of my terrible academic performance, being top of the class and all."

Lupin laughed at his friend's humor. "It was a rather terrible performance indeed!"

"I suppose the only thing I should be proud of is my record for number of detentions at Hogwarts." Sirius contemplated, rubbing his chin.

"You've made Gryffindor proud!" Remus assured, the two men laughing together, trying to find something happy to think about in the dark times they found themselves living.

Sirius began to lean back in his chair, using only the back two legs for balance. "So what did you do today?" He asked, making conversation.

Remus groaned. "I slept most of the morning, then your cousin and her daughter came by to visit." He glanced over at the clock behind Sirius' head on the wall. "They left about an hour before you got here."

"Tonks is pretty cute," Sirius commented, thinking fondly of his little relative.

"Her name is Nymphadora," Remus scolded. He shook his head at Sirius. "Watch it Padfoot, or she's going to listen to you and decide she hates her name."

"Well it is a stupid name. Honestly, what was her mother thinking!"

"I think it's kind of pretty," Remus argued thoughtfully. He smiled at the memory of the young witch showing him her new trick. She had mastered the art of changing her hair color. It seemed as if pink had become her favorite color.

Sirius raised a dark brow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a thing for my little girl." He poked Remus in the chest with his wand playfully. "Don't go robbing the cradle now."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Order of Yesterday**

**Seventeen years ago…**

He approached the one whom his loyalty was sworn, careful to keep his mind blank of all thoughts. He wouldn't want his own mind to betray him. After seeing the madness inflicted upon the Longbottoms he knew exactly how easily it was to lose sanity when Bellatrix was around. And she was never far from the dark lord.

His ideals of youth were destroyed so quickly. How foolish he was to try and please his parents and their prejudiced ways of thinking. If only the sorting hat had given him the chance that his brother was granted. But on that fateful night, at the tender age of eleven he was sorted into the house of the serpent for a reason. He lacked the courage and loyalty of his brother but had ambition and power.

His fate had been sealed when the sorting hat placed him in Slytherin. He was doomed to follow in his parents' footsteps or else be an outcast amongst his own house. He envied his brother. Envy was another trait of Slytherin.

Carefully he concealed his thoughts as he bowed in respect before Lord Voldemort. "Did you learn anything more of the prophesy?" Voldemort demanded, his eyes narrowed into snake-like slits. His once handsome face was now more reptilian than human.

"Nothing you did not already know my lord," Regulus answered. "We did confirm your suspicion that Dumbledore was the one whom the prophesy was confessed." He looked up, grey eyes meeting the crimson ones of the cruel wizard. "The soothsayer remains unidentified."

Voldemort hissed in annoyance. "What of your brother? Have you managed to discover more members of the ridiculous Order?"

Regulus' jaw clenched, but he forced it to relax. "No my lord. Sirius would hardly confide in me such secrets." A sneer marred his features, so akin to his brother's. "We aren't exactly what you would call close."

"One never knows. He's a foolish Gryffindor. They always choose to believe the best in the worst of us." He paused, smiling maliciously, "He may just try to save you from your villaneous ways yet!" Voldemort laughed at his own wit and gestured for Regulus to leave.

With a final bow the youngest member of the House of Black made his exit. Just outside of Voldemort's door he crossed paths with Severus Snape. It was ironic that Sirius and Severus hated one another so much when to Regulus they were the most important people in his life. Black and grey eyes clashed for a moment, defiance brimming under the surface in both.

However, both had worked under the thumb of Voldemort long enough to understand how vital Occlumency was to their survival. Regulus had his secrets and had a strong suspicion that Snape too was not exactly what he appeared. Not a word was exchanged between the old friends, both had too much on their mind.

Regulus went to the home of his parents. He would surely be greeted with praises on how proud they were that he was fighting such a worthy cause unlike his 'good for nothing brother.' He would smile and bear it all as he pondered his own salvation from the mess he found himself entangled.

He would forever be grateful that his father and mother, for all their preaching, had decided to not take an active role in the war amongst the wizards. He wanted above all else to discuss with Sirius his situation. But after the last battle he realized something. There was too much betrayal and hurt shared between the two brothers to ever go back to the innocent trust they once shared.

After the necessary words with his parents he made his way to his bedroom. He had barely graduated Hogwarts when he became a Death Eater. It wasn't exactly a paying position and he was constantly on the road. Staying at his parents' home seemed logical. Now he worried about the danger he might be putting them in if he actually did what he thought he might do.

He shut and locked his door, making sure his mother's nosy house elf was no where to spy on him. Once he was satisfied that he was alone he walked to the corner of his room and removed a plank that was loose. He reached his hand in and pulled out a box, shrunken to fit in the small space.

With a flick of his wand and a few choice words the box expanded. He placed it gently upon his bed and opened the lid. Taped to the inside of the lid was a picture of Sirius and himself the day before he left for Hogwarts when he was eleven. There was so much pride on Sirius' face in that picture that Regulus felt his throat constrict.

The look of disappointment reflected in Sirius' grey eyes earlier in their latest battle was too painful and fresh to his memory. He placed the lid aside, no need to dwell on what could not be undone. He would never be the hero his brother would be. His brother was the prankster and loyal friend. Regulus was the one that tried to please everyone.

Unfortunately, he was learning that all along he had been pleasing the wrong people. He then pulled out the other two items. One was a picture of Lord Voldemort in his youth. The difference between the photograph and his current physique was shocking. It was not simply a matter of age, but he truly was becoming more reptilian.

The other item was an old newspaper clipping about the mysterious death of a Thomas Riddle and his family. Upon the old clipping were some notes scribbled days before in Regulus' hand. The word _hocrux_ and _orphanage_ caught his attention. He wished he had the ability to ask Dumbledore about Lord Voldemort before his days at Hogwarts. He was certain there would be clues to the lack of humanity his dark lord showed daily.

Regulus stashed the box back into its secret hiding place and sat heavily upon his bed. He had a choice to make. He was going to prove the sorting hat wrong. He was no coward. He was a Black! And he was not going to try and please everyone. Instead he would do what was right even if that meant his death would be the result.

"Better to die doing what is right than to live this way," he vowed with a steel glint to his solemn grey eyes.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Sirius left the hospital a few hours later. He rode his motorcycle, trying to get away from his own disturbing thoughts. Not surprisingly he was having difficulty. He didn't want to believe that Remus was betraying James. He hated his line of reasoning, but he did hide the fact that he was a werewolf from them for years.

He shook his head at his train of thought. Remus was only a scared little boy at the time. He certainly didn't want to brag to his friends that he was a member of the Black family. But it had to be Remus that was feeding Voldemort the secrets. Perhaps he was under a spell at the time, some sort of truth serum followed by a mind erasing spell.

Sirius growled low in his throat. No doubt Snape had something to do with creating some sort of potion that would cause Remus to betray James and then forget about it. Or maybe there was no potion. If anyone could hide a dirty secret, it would be Remus.

It couldn't be Peter, the small man lacked the guile for deceit. Sirius snorted at the very idea of little Wormtail betraying his friends. Griffyndors were loyal!

But that left the problem of how Voldemort seemed to be getting inside information about the Order's attacks. It was obvious from the expression on Regulus' face that he was expecting Sirius and more Order members to show up at the battle.

He needed to stop getting side-tracked. Thinking about his brother would only cause distress and he didn't have time for that. He needed to focus on the safety of James, Lily, and Harry. As godfather, he decided that Harry's safety rested within his hands. Sirius knew that he obviously wasn't the betrayer so that meant it had to be Remus.

James had already discussed making Sirius his secret-keeper. It was important that he and Lily hide their new family. After the Longbottoms' demise it was only a matter of time. And it would be so obvious that Sirius was the secret-keeper.

Perhaps if he could convince James to use Peter, then since Voldemort would assume Sirius was the secret-keeper he could act as decoy. He grinned broadly at the idea. It was flawless. He wanted to run it by Remus, but if he really was the one betraying them all then he couldn't risk the chance.

The home of the Potters came into view. James had his family staying with his parents for the time being. A house full of powerful wizards seemed like a great deal of protection. In spite of the strong wards it was imperative that James take his family somewhere less conspicuous. It was time they went into hiding.

With a broad smile on his face Sirius entered the house, holding out his arms for little Harry as Lily handed him towards him. A playful bounce into the air sent the toddler into a fit of giggles. Sirius met James' reserved dark eyes. "I have an idea I'd like to discuss with the two of you."

The family gathered in the Potters living room and listened intently to Sirius' plan. Lily held Harry protectively, her face drawn and sad. James' dark eyes flashed. James' parents sat silently, watching the young wizards with worried expressions on their faces.

"I don't like it." James declared, grasping a pillow tight within his fists. His dark eyes locked with Sirius' calm grey ones. "I trust you more than anyone alive, but this idea of yours is stupid."

"No it's not, it's brilliant."

"Madness."

"Genius," Sirius argued.

James burst out laughing. "I can't beat you in this argument, can I, Padfoot?" Sirius merely arched his brow. James' laughter died away into a weary sigh as he looked at his parents, his wife and son.

"James you know I would die before I allowed anything to happen to you or your family," Sirius assured him. He reached out his arms as Harry began to crawl towards him on the carpeted floor.

"I know you would," James agreed. He watched as Sirius lifted up Harry into his lap and began to bounce the boy on his knee making horse sounds. The feeling of foreboding James had been feeling for weeks failed to disappear. He knew Sirius was right. No one would expect Peter to be the secret-keeper. They would all assume Sirius would be the one. And Remus was the obvious second choice, but there were still too many doubts.


End file.
